twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria
Victoria was a nomadic vampire who was a member of James's coven. She was the mate of James and began a vendetta against Bella Swan in revenge for his death. To this end, she spearheaded several plots to end Bella's life, including creating a newborn army in Seattle, with the express purpose of killing her and destroying the Olympic Coven. However, at the conclusion of the newborn crisis in Seattle, Victoria's life of violence and malice was ended by Edward Cullen. Biography Early Life It is unknown which vampire transformed Victoria. However, sometime after she became a vampire, Victoria became the mate of the tracker James and was a member of his small coven, along with Laurent. Twilight After coming across the Olympic Coven, Victoria assisted James, her lover and coven leader, in tracking their familiar Bella Swan. When he failed to kill the human, and he himself was killed, Victoria declared revenge on Edward Cullen, and as such, secretly began to plan to kill Bella Swan. Since Edward killed James, she thought it would be fair if it was mate for mate. New Moon Victoria later returned to Forks in the hopes of destroying Bella to get back at Edward for murdering James. However, she failed to attack Bella due to the vigilant protection of Jacob Black and the other Quileute shifters. Bella saw what she believed was fire on the water after she went cliff diving, but this was actually Victoria and her hair, she having been forced to retreat into the ocean by the Quileutes. Eclipse After this, Victoria created an army of newborn vampires in nearby Seattle, where she killed over thirty people of all ages, races, and sizes to build her army. Eventually, while her army was fighting with the Cullens and werewolves, she and Riley, another vampire she created and seduced into helping her, came across Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, and Seth Clearwater (a shape-shifter). She then fought Edward while Riley battled Seth. Seth killed Riley, and Victoria tried to escape. However, Edward caught her and proceeded to kill her. Subsequently, Victoria and Riley's remains were burned and her newborn army defeated. Personality and Traits Physical Description Victoria was described as feline or cat-like with long, swirling red hair that was usually described as looking like wild fire. She possessed a terrible beauty and had a soft, high soprano of a voice that contrasted with her fierce appearance. Powers and Abilities Victoria, like all vampires, possessed inhuman beauty, speed, strength, endurance, and agility. Victoria's special ability was evasion, which is how she managed to escape being captured by the Quileute werewolves in New Moon. How this ability carried over from her human life is unknown. Edward Cullen identified/classified her ability as self-preservation, which is the instinctive need to do what is necessary to survive danger. Personality Victoria is shown to have a mysterious but elegant personality. She could best be described as calculating however she was frequently bloodthirsty, whether it was when she was dying to kill Bella for her delicious blood on the baseball field in Twilight or when she was stalking Bella for revenge in New Moon ''and ''Eclipse. She is also marked as one of the most persistent and ruthless characters in the series. Like most archetypal vampires and femme fatales, she is seductively charming and rather vain. Etymology Victoria means 'victory' in Latin. Ironically, Victoria is defeated along with her newborn army in their attempt to get revenge on Edward Cullen. Relationships James Victoria was hopelessly in love with James when they met the Cullens. She searched for Bella in the South, trying desperately to help James' hunt in any way. When she learned of James' death, she spent months plotting her slow torture and murder of Bella Swan. When Victoria made her last attempt to slaughter Bella, Edward taunted her by saying James only kept her around because of her ability to escape. Whether this is true or not is unknown. Riley Riley was a newborn whom Victoria told she loved. In reality, she did not have feelings for him and was still in love with James. Victoria simply told Riley she loved him so that he would listen to her more. (He was deeply in love with her, though.) Film portrayal In preparation for her role of Victoria in the ''Twilight'' film, Rachelle Lefevre watched lion attacks on Youtube and acted like a cat for a day to get used to acting "feline". During her audition, she jumped on a chair and hissed at director Catherine Hardwicke, assuring her of her menacing cat abilities. She had also written a letter to Hardwicke on how she bonded and had a relation to Victoria. As in the novel, Victoria was depicted as fierce and beautiful, but whereas in the book she did not speak, in the movie she had a few lines and at the end during Bella's prom she appeared to be planning a way to get revenge for her mate James. Lefevre will reprise her role as Victoria in New Moon, but will be replaced with Bryce Dallas Howard in Eclipse. Appearances *''Twilight'' (First appearance) *''Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' Trivia *Victoria's first book appearance was in Twilight , but the first time she spoke was in Eclipse *Bella says she was expecting Victoria's voice to be more feline-like, but her voice was almost like a little girl's. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also * Rachelle Lefevre Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Nomads Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Twilight Characters Category:New Moon Characters